Bioshock: companion
by Gunnery sergeant Nathan smith
Summary: A series of one-Shots of Booker and Elizabeth No romance, just friendship moments. Moments of doubt, moments of anger, moments of sadness. Minor spoilers every now and then. for the majority it is my idea. Please keep in mind that this contains violence and swear words. ENJOY
1. Awkward greeting

BIOSHOCK INFINITE: COMPANION

Hey guys, a one-shot about Booker Dewitt metting Elizebeth for the very first time. This is actually taken from the game meaning it actually happens... This of course contains spoilers for that reason so Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock infinite and now i have to wait three months until it release's! (Around my birthday actually :D )

ENJOY!

(P.O.V BOOKER)

The Circular liked platform shook violently beneath my feet. The chains that held it shook rapidly until the strain was to much, two chains snapped causing me to fall with a surprised yell. I grabbed onto what appeared to be an elevated platform of a decent sized room, filled with books and various other things.

I hoisted myself up only to come face to face with quite a pretty..Well face. She had short brown hair and baby blue eyes with what looked like some sort of school dress, a white button upped liek dress, a necklace and skirt with a blue scarf to go. "uh...Hello." I said hoping she wasn't freightened by my sudden and Eccentric entrance. She gave a loud scream, making me lose grip with surprise. "Whoah!" I exclaimed, landing on my back painfully. A book of what appeared to be titled, "Oddesy" was thrown at me from above. She ran down the stairs as i said in annoyance. "Knock it off!" Of course I got another book thrown at me. "Stop it!" I said more forcefully this time.

She grabbed a heavy looking book. Something about Quantum physics, i didn't get a good look as i got up just in time to stop her from whacking me over the head. "Will you stop it!" I growled holding out my arm. "who are you!?" She demanded. I knew who she was. It was the girl i was sent to find... Elizebeth.

"My name is Dewitt, i'm a friend." I grabbed her arm gently but she violently shrugged me off. "get away from me!"  
"I'm not here to hurt you." Her face turned from a death glare to one of poilte curiosity. Then her face lit up with happiness. "Are you real?" She whispered extending her right arm out to touch him, her pinkie was replaced with what looked like a thimble, odd.

"Real enough." I returned the smile. There was a sudden burst of noise to my right, elizebeth and i both looked to see a statue of some kind of war hero with flags and pipes on his bag. The pipes were blowing steam into a recognisable tune. Just then, there was an ungodly screetch from above.

Elizebeth suddenly looked terrified, now i was really worried. "Just a minute i'm getting dressed!" She yelled up the hole in the roof i had fallen from. "You have to get out of here now." She said pushing me backwards.  
"No i came here to get you out, so that's whas i'm going to do." I said firmly. There was a more screetch, sounding quite impatient.  
"Stop it you're too impatient! that's enough!" She yelled upwards at whatever that thing was. "let's go."  
"There's no way out, trust me i've looked." Elizebeth yet again lowered her voice to me looking left and right.  
"what about this?" "what about it?"  
"It's the way out." She looked back to me, seeing i had presented to her a key, on either side was etched a bird and on the other side, a cage.  
"gimme' that." She snatched it out of my hand, twirling it. She looked left to the door marked with some sort of company called, "fink."

She went over to it and i followed. She put it in the lock, fumbled for a moment and stepped back. Elizebeth gasped in surprise and wonder as the locks on the door slid open, along with the door. She pushed it open looking left and right. "It's a way out alright." She went through just as a siren blared and The creature that was making the noise, gave a screetch of anger.

"This way!" Elizebeth shouted up to me, already at the bottom of the staircase. Just then an unearthly smash shook the foundations. I slipped over sideways, knocking my head against the wall and everything faded to black.

Little Did Elizebeth and Booker realise, their lives were changed forever from that point on.

Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review and tell me what you think.


	2. Dance?

BIOSHOCK INFINITE: COMPANION

I decided to extend this, make it a series of one-shots. I edited the first chapter, along with the summary. I made the descision during the production of this chapter. Mild swearing and possible violence. This scene is descripted from a media blog, someone whom had played the first few hours of the game. From what he said, i will go off my own idea, contains little to no spoilers. But please don't read in the case i'm right.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Bioshock franchise, Irrational Games does.

SCENE: Booker and Elizebeth attempt to escape the tower.

ENJOY!

"Hey! Over here!" Booker pointed out to elizebeth, a doorway opening to yet another hallway. They both went through and jogged through it. ahead of them was a window, it looked like a dead end. "Uhh.. Booker?" Elizebeth said slowing down a little, hee gave a grimace and grabbed her hand. "You're not gonna like this." There was a screech from behind them. The creature was catching up. The duo were just a few meteres from the window, with a jump and a scream from Elizebeth, they went through the window, smashing it.

Elizebeth had slipped and now she was falling with Booker seperately. They had both started to scream. Her eyes were filled with complete terror while his were filled with nostalgia. This wasn't the first window he had fallen from in this god forsaken, floating city. With a grunt, Booker managed to catch Elizebethwith his right hand while his left took out the sky-hook. time to see if this thing was worth it...

Just below them was a sky-line. two poles connected by and arch with a green glowing light in the centre, it was originaly used for cargo, until people found other uses for it. with a heavy clang and yet and even bigger scream from elizebeth, they were flying down the sky-line at over eighty Kilometres. More then what Booker had ever done on a sky-line. "You're CRAZY!" Elizebeth yelled up at him from where she was dangling on his arm. "i know!" Booker grunted as he struggled to hold onto elizebeth.

"You're not going like this either..." He muttered, seeing a cargo box flying diagonally upwards to meet them. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Elizebeth yet again yelled over the rushing wind. "I SAID Hold on!" Booker yelled.

With a heavy jolt to the stomach, he released the hook from the rail they were on and they fell. The only problem was that there was no sky-line below them. "Oh shit.."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHGH!" They screamed in unison once more as they fell into the city below. All went black...

SCENE: The Beach, just after escaping tower

Booker opened his eyes very slowly... He felt water covering half of his body and the sound of crashing waves, plus the taste of sand. He spat it all out groaning with disgust as he looked up from where he was laying. elizebeth, still in her school like uniform looked at him with her dinner plate eyes with worry. "Are you ok?" She asked softly.

He grunted yet again and slowly got up. Did we... Hit solid ground? did we miss Columbia... Booker asked himself. He looked behind him into the ocean. The edge was to close to be a real ocean. It was convincing, but not convincing enough. They were still in the floating city.

"Uh, yeah, are you ok?" He asked picking up his sky-hook that was lodged in the ground next to him. Elizebeth nodded looking around and taking a breath of fresh air. "wow." she muttered taking in her surroundings. Booker watched her with amusement as she gasped with wonder at the most unimpressing things. she wandered off, saying something about music. There was faint music in the distant. "elizebeth, don't wonder to far, we need to get out of here.' she didn't answer and proceeded to follow the music.

Booker Dewitt gave a sigh, and followed her. he eventually found her on the deck of a ship on the beach. It was almost desserted. "what are you doing?" He asked her. What she was doing was dancing like a princess. It was really weird how her moods changed so suddenly. "Dance Booker?" She held out her hand with a smile, He hesitated. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

He slowly reached out his hand to, and they begun to dance.

Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
